Załoga zaginionego tankowca Lotus - Passenger
Plik:Załoga zaginionego tankowca Lotus - Passenger.ogg Ajajaj, anonki. Jadę, kurna, pociągiem. Do loszki oczywiście, no bo jakże by inaczej? To znaczy, hehe. Chciałbym. Ale prawda, mam się spotkać z osobnikiem płci przeciwnej 150km od mojej chaty. Tak więc ruszam swoją zsiadłą rzyć na ten cały słynny Wrocław Główny. Poza piwnicą generalnie nie jest aż tak źle. Ci, którzy tostowali jpgi z Wrocławia na Wykopie okazali się nie kłamać, tylko również z niej wyjść. Przyznam szczerze, podejrzane. 24 złote polskie nowe, PKP Intercity. Jechane z tym koksem, kurna. Pociąg z międzywojennej blachy; światła, niczym oczy Ruska, oczy, które widziały wszystko. Dobrze więc zaczynam Nowyj God xD Nie zdziwiłbym się, jakby nagle wysunął się z tej lokomotywy jeszcze komin i się okazało, że na tej trasie to chuj ci w ryj, a nie elektrowozy i naprawdę jedziemy z k o k s e m hehe. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się jeszcze, czy nie wykitować jej, że na stację nie zajechał, czy ki chuj. Ale ostatecznie stwierdziłem, że jak już ktoś umawia się z taką spierdoliną, jak ja, to też musi być dostatecznie spierdolony, żeby wystalkować całą prawdę, kiedy się wykręcam. Zatem usadzam zad w wagonie bezprzedziałowym, gdzie przydzielił mnie automat - jedyna słuszna introwertyczna opcja biletowa. I jakież było moje zdziwienie, kiedy w środku poczułem się, jak w zupełnie luksusowym środku transportu! Od ludzi, mimo, że obstawiony cały zestaw siedzeń, nie słychać ani szmeru. "Co jest?" - myślę sobie - "wszyscy introwertoni opuszczają piwnicę, czy Wrocław nie znajduje się już w Polsce, że tu tak spokojnie?". No ale generalnie spoko, dla mnie to tym lepiej, nie mieszam się, nie roztrząsam. Wyruszam w trasę i wlepiam wzrok w przestworza krajobrazu. Kurna, jak fajniutko. I gdy lekko z góry widzę miasto, i gdy przemierzamy bezkresy. Czilerka. Momentalnie, na moim wymoszczonym tronie siedząc, mrużę powieki złuszczone niebieskim światłem i zapadam w błogi sen. Sen niczym zimowy. Poczułem się tak dobrze. Jakby w jednej chwili uleciało cale moje spierdolenie... No i jeb. Taki krótki, mechaniczny jeb, zwiastujący permanentne rozjebanie silników, o falownikach już nie wspominając. Już nawet nie do ukradzenia na części. Ja już wiedziałem, że za chuj nie mogło być tak pięknie. Takie rzeczy, prosto mówiąc, nie kończą się pomyślnie. Całe ludzkie szczęście to jedna wielka cisza przed burzą. Pasażerowie leniwie podnoszą głowy. Było już ciemno, a ja wyjechałem rano. Zdążyłem sobie uświadomić, że przespałem moją stację, kiedy wyszedł do nas maszynista i oznajmił, że coś się... coś się popsuło i zaczepiło o tory i właśnie wegetujemy w głębi Podlasia. Kurwa. Mieliśmy spotkać się w Poznaniu! Do ciężkiej cholery... Łapię za telefon i chcę wysłać zdjęcie mojej niedoszłej towarzyszce. Taki chuj. Chyba nie myślałeś, Nadolski, że odnajdziesz jakiś zasięg w takiej metalowej budzie i w tej piździe wszechświata, jaką jest jebane Podlasie. Zapisałem sobie to zdjęcie. Jakieś totalne ściernisko, pusta przestrzeń bez cienia nadziei na jakąkolwiek możliwość jej zagospodarowania. W rezygnacji zwiesiłem łeb o szybę i zanuciłem: "poleee, poleee...". Piosenka z dzieciństwa, a jakże adekwatna. Poczułem nagle wzrok na sobie. Starszy pan gapił się na mnie z wyraźnym oburzeniem i jakby wyrzutem. Kurde no. Zdziwiłem się, bo aż tak to chyba nie wadziłem. Jakiś typek za mną przerażony syknął: "co ty zrobiłeś...". Ja dalej nie rozumiałem sytuacji. Wtedy usłyszałem, jak z tyłu wyważane są drzwi wagonu. Z przedsionka dało się usłyszeć, jak konwersują ze sobą dwa bardzo do siebie podobne głosy. -No to co nie tak z tym chlooo-ooo-ro-formem, kurde, bracie? -Nieee-eee-e wiem, bracie, ale panowie od skóry niezabaaa-aaa-aardzo się ucieszą, rozumisz. Kurwa, wiedziałem, że to oni. Chciałem rzucić się przed siebie na złamanie karku i uciekać, ale wtedy zauważyłem, że moje nogi są spętane metalowym obiciem, a ja jestem przykuty do siedzenia. Było już po mnie. Pozostało lamentować i przygotowywać sobie wymówki od całej prawdy o papieżu, jak już mnie o jej głoszenie zapytają na Sądzie Ostatecznym. Wiedziałem, że śmierć musi tu po mnie nadejść. Usłyszałem przeciągły, ogłuszający ryk potężnego rogu. Więcej nie pamiętam, momentalnie zemdlałem. Zdążyłem jedynie wyszeptać resztką sił: Bracia Pierdolec, jak ja ich kurwa nienawidzę. Ocknąłem się na tym samym polu, nagi, w śniegu, pod torami. Gdy podniosłem siebie, a za tym swój wzrok, momentalnie dostrzegłem tabliczkę w oddali: "Białystok wita" O chuj. A więc to jest to ściernisko... Ktoś zaczepił mnie zza moich pleców. Jakiś stary, gruby psychol z trzema zębami. Może pięcioma. Zaczyna mnie popychać i kopać, krzycząc przy tym: "CO TY MI KOLEGO TUTEJ KURRRA? NA MOJIM ŁOGRÓDKU BOŻYM! WON MIE STĄD TY KURRRA ZAWSZE BEDO MI PRZESZKADZAĆ JAK SE SIĘDZIE KONONOWICZ ZA STÓŁ WPIERDALEĆ SZMALEC! JA TU Z ŁOJCEM JAK DZIEWIĘĆ LAT MIAŁECH W POLU OBORNIK ROZSADZOŁ! WOOOOON!" Nie wiedziałem, co mam o tym myśleć. Pokiereszowany już nieco przez owego niezrównoważonego Podlasianina, czym prędzej uciekłem w popłochu. Gdy wyszedłem na gruntówkę, która w tej dziurze była jakąś główną ulicą, mym oczom ukazał się billboard z tą samą mordą, która przed chwilą pluła we mnie diabelską furią z resztkami szmalcu. "Nie będzie niczego! Oddaj głos już teraz!" Kurwa, gdzie ja się znalazłem? Tak, to ja. Passenger. Jeden z ostatnich ocalałych członków załogi greckiego tankowca Lotus. Kategoria:Pasta Kategoria:Załoga zaginionego tankowca Lotus